Bob Joles
Bob Joles (born July 16, 1959 in Glendora, California) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman Beyond (2001) - Driver (ep48) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2017) - Ray (ep39) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2015) - Additional Voices *Chowder (2008-2009) - Guard (ep41), Guy #2 (ep41), Mr. Fugu *Clarence (2014) - Loudspeaker Voice (ep3), Manager (ep3), TV Announcer (ep3) *Danny Phantom (2006) - Frostbite (ep42), Walla (ep42) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Sneezy (ep11) *Disney Big City Greens (2018) - Bill Green, Additional Voices *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017) - Lord Elrod (ep15), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Skunderbelly (ep35) *Generator Rex (2011) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1998-2000) - Hank *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Guard 1 (ep8), Passerby 1 (ep10), Pig (ep4), Shvizelton Cop 2 (ep7), Snerzco Employee (ep13), Walter (ep12) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2000) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Bear (ep62), Cowman #1 (ep62), Mobster (ep62) *Jumanji (1999) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Hades (ep18) *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2005) - Announcer (ep9), Boss (ep3), Dog Catcher (ep9), Head Bully (ep3), Jacque (ep9), Marty Rossian (ep23), Tux Shop Guy (ep3), Vigilante #2 (ep2), Vigilante #3 (ep2), Vigilante Leader (ep2) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Baby Plant 1 (ep19), Baby Plant 2 (ep19), Manager (ep17), Migmar (ep17), Uncle Betty (ep19) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Nesmith, Aglooboo Eater (ep17), Alien (ep1), Alien #1 (ep15), Alien #2 (ep6), Boh-Rok (ep2), Chocktow (ep23), Drakbog (ep14), Flaven (ep23), Gashlubb Gary (ep21), Gronze #3 (ep6), Guard (ep7), Guard (ep14), Guard (ep16), Guard (ep22), Guard #1 (ep4), Hole #2 (ep15), Jerry (ep5), Little Londar (ep16), Mackadar Soldier #3 (ep24), Mother Drakbog (ep22), Right Shoe (ep24), Singing Child (ep21), Wedger (ep26), Zeenuian (ep2), Zeenuian (ep12), Zeenuian (ep14), Zeenuian #1 (ep23), Zeenuian #3 (ep18), Zeenuian #4 (ep15) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Caccitore (ep27), Customer (ep27), Worm Handler (ep27) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2012) - Man-Ray (ep180), Fish#105 (ep180), Melvin (ep180) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Druid#2 (ep17), Dwarf#1 (ep17), Ulik (ep17) *The Powerpuff Girls (2004) - Clerk (ep61), Guard (ep61) *Uncle Grandpa (2014) - Santa Claus (ep21), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Jack *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Sneezy 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Knight, Mayor McCheese, Mob Man#2 'Movies' *Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) - Blackgate Guard 2, Mayor Tolliver *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - Guiseppe *The Ant Bully (2006) - Wasp#2 *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Bagheera *The Wild (2006) - Camo, Ringleader 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ernest & Celestine (2014) - Additional Voices *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Disney Theme Song Takeover (2019) - Bill Green (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dr. Abbott *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - X-Brawn Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices 'Documentaries' *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Sneezy 'Movies' *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Goblin Voice Performer 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006) - Sneezy *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Sneezy 'Web Series' *SockPuppet Theatre (2012-2013) - Jonas Sock Video Games 'Video Games' *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *CSI:NY: The Game (2008) - Ezio Moretti, Lucas Trenton *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - G-Man 2, Scientist 1 *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Blastaar, Additional Voices *God of War II (2007) - Barbarian King, Icarus *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate (2006) - Wulfstan *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Dulgan, Orc, Wulfstan *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Homeless Male Ped. 1, Homeless Male Ped. 2, Homeless Male Ped. 3 *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Gimli *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - Uncle Monty *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orcs *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Archos *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Werelupe King *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Mr. Nesmith *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Boating Bash (2010) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) - Mr. Krabs, Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) - Man Ray *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Kyros *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Additional South Asia AO Voices *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Demons *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dawnguard (2012) - Dexion Evicus *The Incredibles (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Dwarf *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Gimli, Treebeard, Uruk-Hai Officer 1 *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gimli (Voice Double), Treebeard *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Gimli *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Henry Hawthorne *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Van Helsing (2004) - Hyde *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: Rhythm n'Groove (2000) - Bagheera *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Cyrus *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Lao Chao *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Grimoire Valentine *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Iedolas Aldercapt *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - Bishop *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Sneezy *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Online Unit Soldiers, PMC Commander *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Dr. Blackwell *Red Ninja: End of Honor (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Gimme, Laambo, Walltha *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - King Valtos *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - King Valtos *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Odin *World of Final Fantasy Maxima (2018) - Odin Theme Park Attractions *Indiana Jones Adventure (1995) - Sallah *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (2014) - Sneezy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (113) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (21) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. Category:American Voice Actors